Freaky Phanmily
by SupernaturalPhanGrrl
Summary: From Redphanqueen's Phanmily fics. Dan and his 17 year old Zach go through a Freaky Friday. An old Chinese woman gives them each a fortune cookie during a major argument that switches their bodies. Dan finds that life as his teenage son isn't as simple as it looks. Zach finds trying to juggle Dan's YouTuber life, and an awkward marriage to Phil hard. While keeping the switch secret
1. The Fight&An Angry Dan

_So, after I finished up with the I'm Your Biggest Phan series, I decided that I needed something more lighthearted to balance all the crazy from that. I tossed around some different ideas with my friend Redphanqueen, and she shot me an idea based around the movie Freaky Friday. As a kid, I loved that movie, so how could I resist such an interesting idea. I started out with the idea of Dan and Phil having a major fight, and then some Chinese woman giving them a couple of fortune cookies to swap their bodies, but I soon realized that the whole premise of Freaky Friday is the huge generation gap between Anna and her mom, since Anna's mom doesn't get how hard it is to be a teenager, and Anna doesn't see how hard her mom truly tries to make things work. And I realized that Dan and Phil don't have that big of age gap for there to be a serious impact on anything. Then I got to thinking of a series that could work out for this. Redphanqueen's Phanmily series with Dan and Phil's kids. Particularly Dan, and their son Zach. Those two cannot go 5 minutes without blowing up into an argument. And Zach can't go 2 minutes without wanting to kick the crap out of someone. Perfect for a switch._

 _So, I don't own Zach, Destiny, Lily, or any other of Redphanqueen's Phanmily characters. And she did give me permission to use them._

* * *

"Come on Zach! Out of bed!" Dan called out, knocking on Zach's bedroom door. When he received no response, Dan walked down to the kitchen where Phil was making pancakes.

"Good morning Bear." Phil said as he flipped a pancake. Dan walked over to his husband of 22 years and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning." Dan replied. Phil turned to him and kissed him on the lips. Their youngest daughter, 15 year old Lily, looked at them with a grossed out look.

"Old people making out! It burns!" She cried out. Dan and Phil chuckled and kissed again. "Get a room!"

"This is a room. Now go wake up your brother or we'll start kissing more." Dan play-threatened. Immediately Lily rushed out of the room.

"Now I have you all to myself. What am I gonna do with you?" Phil murmured, kissing down Dan's jaw to his neck.

"You're gonna burn the pancakes. Stop," Dan said, placing his hands on Phil's shoulders. "We can do that once I get the kids to school. If Zach is ever gonna-"

"Get out of my room!" Zach yelled, chasing Lily from his room and slamming the door.

"Rise and shine, Zach! You're gonna be late!" Several minutes later, Zach emerged, ready to go. After eating a few pancakes, Dan drove Lily and Zach to school.

"Can I drive on the way back?" Zach asked.

"You have your license with you?" Dan replied, glancing at him before turning back to the road. Zach shook his head.

"Can't find it." He said. Dan gave him a shrug.

"Can't drive without your license. Maybe you should clean your room and you'll find it. Also, why is it that you're 17, and you can't wake up yourself?"

Zach shrugged and opened his door to get out when Dan parked at the school. "See ya, Dad."

"Bye Daddy." Lily said, getting out and going to meet her friends. Dan waved to them.

"See you later you two! And Zach, stay out of trouble."

"Whatever…" Zach grumbled, walking to meet up with Emma, Breanna, Josh, Clara, and Grant.

"Hey Zach." Breanna said. Zach gave her a smile and a kiss.

"Hey guys." He said.

"So, are you ready to make the best pro, amateur horror film ever?" Grant asked. Clara rolled her eyes.

"Amateur and pro is an oxymoron. Like intelligent and Grant." Everyone except Grant chuckled.

"Sassy, sassy Clar-bear." He replied. Zach nodded.

"We can film a bit at my house today and tomorrow, and then next week at the park. Assuming Zach's dads allow him to go..." Clara said.

"I'll ask them tonight. I'll be there." Zach said with semi confidence. He knew his Papa would let him go, but his dad had always had kind of a tight grip on him. He'd ask Papa first. After configuring the filming schedule, they all split off to go to class.

Clara, Josh, and Breanna split away from Emma, Zach, and Grant. "Sup Emma." Roy, the school bully said.

"Leave me alone," Emma snapped. Both Zach and Grant glared at him.

"You're not being very friendly. I just wanna ask you something." Roy replied.

"Emma isn't interested, so you'd better leave her alone right now." Zach said, a slight aggressive edge to his tone.

"Stay out of it, queer baby." Emma stepped in front of Zach.

"Zach, he isn't worth it." She said. Grant was leaning against a wall, watching and silently egging him on.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve? You should listen to the c*nt. Why don't you just go and scamper off to your two faggy d-" And that was all Roy had a chance to get out before Zach's fist connected with his jaw.

"Go Zach!" Grant called out as Zach continued barraging Roy with punches until his face was bloody. Roy fought back as well, landing a few punches to Zach's face and busting his lip.

Emma backed up. "Zach! Stop it!" Finally, a teacher came in.

"What's going on here?" Immediately, they stopped.

"He punched first." One of Roy's annoying friends said.

"Only because Roy was making fun of Zach's parents. And he was being rude to Emma." Grant explained.

The teacher looked from Zach to Roy before saying, "Both of you, go to the office. We're calling your parents to come pick you up." Zach avoided Emma's disappointed stare as he and Roy walked to the office.

Dan was sat in front of his computer, editing away at a gaming video when his cell phone rang. He turned a bit in the chair and picked up the phone. It was Zach and Lily's school.

"Hello?" Dan answered.

"Is this a parent or guardian of Zach Howell-Lester?" The woman on the other end, most likely a receptionist, asked.

"Yes, Zach is my son. Why?" Dan asked, feeling a bit uneasy. Did something happen to Zach, was he okay?

She must have sensed his concern, because she replied with, "He's okay, Mr. Howell-Lester, but there was a physical altercation between him and one of the other boys. Roy."

Dan sat up a bit, getting slightly annoyed. "Oh really?" He replied, feeling irritated that he was dealing with the Zach vs Roy business once again. The kid was a real jerk, based on what Dan had heard from Zach.

"Yes, and I'm just calling to let you know that Zach must be taken home at once." After hanging up, Dan stood up and saved his progress with the editing.

On his way out of the office, he ran into Phil. "Where are you off to?" Phil asked.

"The school. Apparently, Zach and Roy got into a fight. AGAIN. So, I have to drive up there and pick him up." Dan explained.

"Want me to come with?" Phil offered. Dan shook his head.

"No, it's fine. We'll be home in a bit." He pecked Phil on the lips and left. Once at the school, Zach got in and Dan took a good look at him.

Zach had a busted lip, a black eye, and some bruises on his face. Dan looked back to the road, not saying a single word.

"It wasn't my fault. Roy started it." Zach said. Dan tightened his grip on the steering wheel until his knuckles were a shade lighter than his skin. His lip twitched slightly.

"Don't say one word until we get home." Dan snarled. They rode the rest of the way home in complete, awkward silence. Zach stared at the floor.

* * *

 _Please review._


	2. The Argument&The Fortune

_Hello again. Here is another installment of Freaky Phanmily. Once again, I own NOTHING in this. Not Zach, not Destiny, not ANY of the characters from Redphanqueen's Phanmily universe. They all belong to her. She was just awesome enough to let me utilize them. Please review._

* * *

"What happened then?" Phil asked when they walked inside. Zach looked up at him, explaining about Roy hitting on Emma, and then calling him and Emma names when he went to defend her.

"He was purposefully trying to wind you up, so you'd do something to get in trouble. You'd think you would have figured that out the first time you two got into a fight." Dan scolded.

"I couldn't just stand there and let him mess with Emma. And he was messing with me about you. He was calling me a 'queer baby.' Do you expect me to just take that kind of crap from someone like him?" Zach exclaimed.

""Zach, it isn't that your dad and I want you to not defend yourself, it's just... We feel like there are better ways of going about it." Phil replied, not enjoying having to be stuck in the middle of yet another one of Dan and Zach's arguments.

"With someone like Roy, the only way he can learn is through someone knocking him down." Zach replied, heading towards his room.

"Where is this coming fr- Don't you dare walk away from me, mister! I am still talking to you." Phil placed a hand on Dan's arm and Zach slammed his door shut.

"Let him go. You both need to calm down." He said.

"I need to calm down? ME? I for one am perfectly calm." Dan replied. He sighed when Phil gave him a knowing look. "Okay, fine. I'll see about going back to editing and then wait until later to talk to him."

"Good."

A few hours later, the doorbell rang. Phil went to get it as Dan edited away. A few minutes later, Phil called out to Dan. He left his editing and went to the door.

Phil was stood right next to Destiny, who was home from Manchester University for the weekend.

"Daddy!" She cried out, hugging him. He hugged back.

"Hi sweetheart. I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow." Dan said. She shook her head.

"Nope, I decided that I was gonna pop in today and surprise you." Destiny replied.

"How have your classes been going?" Dan asked. Destiny shrugged.

"Not bad. Cute boys, tons of parties, drinking, hangovers. High class university experience." She joked. Dan rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Staying out of trouble?" He asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Dan merely chuckled.

"Alright, we're giving you benefit of the doubt now. If you want, you can get Zach to help you with your weekend things."

"It's fine- Wait, why is he home?"

"Got into a fight." Phil answered. Destiny nodded.

"By the way, how's Ben?" Dan asked.

"He's fine."

"Alright then. That's good. Zach! Come help your sister with her things!" Phil called out. Zach came down a few minutes later.

"Oh, can get it, papa." Destiny said. Dan went back to the office to finish editing. A little later, Phil left to pick up Lily from school.

Zach looked up at his ceiling. A knock came on his door, making him sit up. It was just Destiny.

"Knock knock. How have you been?" His older sister asked. Zach shrugged.

"Dad is driving me insane."

"Zach is driving me insane." Dan said to Phil, nuzzling into Phil's were cuddling on the sofa in the office after Dan had just finished uploading a video for his channel.

Phil ran his fingers through Dan's hair. "You could try actually talking to him. No yelling, no accusations, just talking."

Dan shrugged. "That sounds good. When should I do it though?" He asked.

"Well, I'd give him a bit of time to cool down. Anyways, what do you want for dinner?" Phil asked.

"Don't really know. I'm not in the mood to cook anything… Are you?" Phil shook his head.

"Not really. Did you wanna just do takeout?" He asked. Dan just shrugged.

"We could actually take the kids to a restaurant." Dan responded.

"Dragon Buffet?" Phil suggested. Dan nodded.

"Sounds good." He mumbled.

A while later Dan, Phil, Lily, Zach, and Destiny were sat at a table at the Dragon Buffet, a family owned Chinese restaurant. They didn't go to eat there incredibly often, but Dan and Phil went there often enough for lunch dates that the owner, an older Chinese woman by the name Mei-Lin Zhang and her daughter Ling-Shi Zhang, knew Dan and Phil by name.

"Hi Howell-Lester family." Ling said, smiling at them. Dan and Phil greeted her, and then went about ordering food.

Dan watched as Zach played with his cutlery, prodding his napkin. "Do you really think that sulking over me yelling at you is gonna solve anything?" He asked. Zach sat up slightly, remembering the park.

"Okay Dad, I'm really sorry that I got into another fight, but I can't take Roy making fun of my friends or me. I will try not to be so hotheaded all the time, and I'm gonna work on using verbal skills to solve my problems instead of my fists." Zach said, using what he figured was a persuasive tone.

Dan smiled in amusement, reading between the lines of Zach's incredibly sweet words. "What do you want?" He asked.

"There's this horror film project we're doing for Horror Fest. We have the script finished, we've just been working on filming. And we were thinking of different spots we need to film at. One of the scenes is at a park. So next week, can I please go to film with them at the park?"

When Phil noticed Dan's expression shift from amused to serious, he excused himself under the guise of checking on the food, since he sensed an argument brewing.

"The park? When next week? What time?"

"Friday evening. Around seven-ish?"

Dan shook his head and stood up, not wanting to cause a scene with his son. "Zach, we need to talk."

Zach slid down in his seat, looking away from his dad. "Can I pass?"

"Now." Dan replied sternly. Zach stood and followed Dan towards the bathrooms. Mei-Lin watched them alongside Ling-Shi. She tsked, shaking her head with a knowing look.

"Mama, this isn't your business. Stay out of it." Ling said. However, her mother started walking off. She called after her before giving up.

"Okay, I am going to try to understand what exactly goes on inside your head." Dan stated. Zach scoffed.

"Please spare the bullcrap psychologist treatment." He replied.

"I really am trying to understand. You are a good kid, Zach. Your grades are always good, and you have a very creative mind, but yet you always manage to get into trouble. I know that sometimes you're fighting for a good reason, but this whole feud thing with Roy needs to stop." Dan said.

"So you're saying that I should just let him make fun of my friends and the fact that you're a carrier. He calls me 'queer baby," dad." Zach retorted.

"I'm not saying that, but you should stop letting him getting under your skin so much. All of this fighting isn't gonna end with anything good. There are better approaches rather than using your fists. Also, your papa and I know for a fact that you're better than this." Dan stated, rubbing his temples.

"I'm not you and Papa. I'm not so perfect that I can just ignore when someone is being a big jerk." Zach said.

"Perfect? You actually think that I have a perfect life?" Dan actually laughed.

"I know your life is perfect! Perfect job with perfect friends, fans that worship the ground you walk on, and a perfect husband with two perfect kids. I am the only thing in your life that isn't perfect." Dan carefully placed his hands on Zach's shoulders.

"Zach, you really need a reality check, because my life is very far from perfect. No one has it perfect. My fans can get a bit crazy at times, Lily and Destiny are good, but not perfect, parts of being a Youtuber are absolutely draining, and Phil? Oh, your papa drives me insane at times."

Mei-Lin walked up, holding a tray with two fortune cookies on it. "Cookie?" She offered, interrupting Dan and Zach's argument.

"Now isn't really the best time." Dan said. Mei-Lin began speaking in Chinese, gesturing to Dan and Zach for a few minutes until Dan broke in with, "Alright then." Zach and Dan each took a cookie, and Mei-Lin walked off with a smile on her face.

"Look, cut me a bit of slack just this once. This means a lot to me." Zach pleaded.

"No. I am completely beyond slack cutting for you. All of this fighting has got to stop. And I know that the film thing means a lot to you, but no."

"So what I want means nothing to you then." Zach said coldly, walking past Dan and into the bathroom. Dan followed, only for Zach to slam the door in his face and lock the door.

"Zach." Dan knocked on the door until he realized that the door was not gonna be opened. He turned and leaned against the door as Zach did the same on the opposite side.

They each opened the fortune cookies and started reading it aloud together. "A journey soon begins, its prize reflected in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back."

The minute they finished reading it, the ground began to quake. Dan moved away from the door, pressing himself against the wall, and Zach quickly opened the door. After a few seconds, everything settled down, and they made their way back to the dining area. Everything seemed…. weirdly calm. As if nothing had happened.

"Food's here." Phil said. Dan and Zach sat down, and Dan grabbed Phil's wrist.

"Did you feel that?" He asked. Phil looked from Dan to Zach, confused.

"Feel what?" He asked. Lily and Destiny perked up, slightly curious.

"There was an earthquake." Zach said. Phil, Lily, and Destiny all just looked confused.

"No there wasn't." Destiny stated.

"I didn't feel anything." Phil said. With that said, the weird earthquake was brushed off as nothing more than just a weird trick of the mind or something, and was promptly forgotten by both Dan and Zach.

That night, at exactly midnight, Dan moved positions from being cuddled into Phil, to rolling onto his back. At the same time, Zach rolled over, snuggling into his duvet.

* * *

 _I have actually rewatched bits of the movie, particularly the argument. Just for a feel for the whole parent vs rebellious teen thing. Which is basically Dan and Zach. Please review._


	3. Switched&The Plan

_Holy crap it's been a while since I updated, and I apologize for that. I've been a bit preoccupied with things. I go back to school soon, so I may go on another hiatus because senior year is wild. Well, school in general, but that isn't the point. Also, stories like this are difficult as fluff to write. You may notice that sometimes I'll put an asterisk* thingy next to either Dan or Zach's names. Well, that's to ease confusion over who's doing what, when interracting with Phil or someone. It was confusing me during the writing process, so I added that in. May not make it a thing though. You know, just keep it for situations where it may be useful. I don't know. And it took me forever to write this out, so here ya go. Please review._

* * *

Dan sat up, yawning and stretching. "Okay, gotta film Internet Support Group, and then need to do the laundry. I could probably squeeze in some Internet time after that." He rubbed his eyes, his vision clearing to the sight of… Zach's room?

He got out of bed, suddenly feeling a bit shorter. "Why am I in Zach's room?" Dan made his way to the bathroom, feeling a bit confused. He turned the lights on, and was startled at the reflection in the mirror. Dan looked down at ZACH'S body, then back to the mirror.

He had any other normal parent's reaction at suddenly being in their kid's body. Dan started screaming. Not two minutes later, Destiny rushed in, and Dan realized that there was no way to explain his situation without coming off as completely insane.

"Zach, are you okay?" She asked. Dan shook his head.

"I'm not- I don't know. I just thought I saw something. I'll be okay, little lion." Destiny raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

"You just called me little lion."

"Des! Destiny." Dan attempted to backpedal to fix his mistake, but Destiny was still looking at *Zach like he had grown another head.

"Are you sick?" She asked.

"I really hope so. Or just having a weird dream." Destiny still gave him a strange look, but finally left. Dan looked back to the mirror, running his hands through Zach's hair and down his body, trying to figure if the situation was legitimate or not. He blinked a few times, even smacking and pinching himself, trying to wake up.

However, as he wouldn't wake up, the only logical conclusion would be to assume that Dan had in fact switched bodies with his son. No matter how crazy that prospect was. And the only logical plan for that situation would be to try and figure how it happened. So, Dan went back to Zach's room and sat on the bed, thinking.

Zach woke up feeling an arm slung over his hip. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust. His eyes widened to seeing a pale arm with left hand wearing a wedding ring on it. He sat up, seeing a ring on his hand as well. And, he wasn't wearing anything.

"Why don't I remember any of this?" Zach thought to himself. Who had he been with the night before aside from his family? He wrapped the sheet around himself, slowly turning to see….

"Papa?" Zach said, though his voice didn't sound the same at all. Phil, noticing the lack of Dan snuggled up next to him woke up. He grabbed his glasses and yawned, stretching.

"Morning Bear." Phil murmured, leaning in for a kiss. Zach turned his head away, and Phil's lips hit his neck, causing him to shove Phil away. Since when was his neck a weird spot? Wait, nevermind that. Since when was it possible for Papa to mistake him for Dad?! He quickly got out of bed.

"I have to go use the bathroom." Zach said, quickly grabbing a robe from Dan's dresser and rushing out. Leaving a very confused Phil in bed. Out of bed, Zach suddenly felt a lot taller, but that was overshadowed by the fact that Papa had somehow mistaken him for his Dad. Disgusting, gross, weird.

Once in the bathroom, he locked the door behind him just in case. Phil got out of bed, shrugging on his dressing gown and going downstairs to make himself some coffee before he took the kids to school. He'd let *Dan stay home, since he was probably sick or something.

Zach slowly opened the door after checking to make sure that Papa was nowhere in sight. As soon as he shut the door he came face to face with… himself?

"What are you?" Zach asked, backing away, pressing his back into the bathroom door. Dan looked up at his own body, thankfully used to the sound of his own voice too much to really cringe.

"Zach, it's me, Dad." Dan said slowly, holding up his hands as a peaceful gesture.

"You're not my dad. Get away from me you demonic clone thing!" Zach snapped.

"Don't use that tone on me." Dan replied sternly. Zach looked at him, tilting his head to the side with a slightly annoyed look.

"Oh crap you are my dad."

"And you are most definitely not who you think you are." Dan replied. Zach looked down, realizing that he was in his dad's body. He went to Phil's mirror, looking at himself in Dan's body.

"Oh man…." He mumbled. Dan reached out awkwardly, touching his arm reassuringly.

"I know, this is insane, but we should be able to figure out how to fix-" Dan started, only to be interrupted by Zach exclaiming,

"I'm old!"

"Excuse me?!" Dan replied quickly.

"I've turned into a crusty hobbit!" Zach cried out, touching his face and now curly hair.

"It isn't that bad." Dan said calmly. Zach turned to Dan, wearing an expression of disbelief.

"Not that bad? I can't be married to Papa, that's weird!" Zach retorted. Sure, he had went through a rather crazy ordeal at 14, but this was WAY different. Going back in time to make sure his parents fell in love was one thing, but switching bodies with his dad was a whole other thing.

"And I can't date Breanna. We need to figure out how to switch back…" Dan said, thinking hard. Zach snapped his fingers to get Dan's attention.

"I have something! We could…." He moved his hands close together and clapped them together as a way of explaining.

"Like a jolt! That might just work. Okay, you go to that wall, and I'll go to this one, and when I count to 3, we go." Dan stated. Zach went to one wall and Dan went to the opposite one. Dan counted to three, and they ran full speed at each other.

They ran into each other just as Phil walked in with a plate of pancakes with a cup of coffee. He looked at both of them with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Okay, that was definitely stupid." Dan said, sitting up after they both saw that it didn't work. Phil walked over and sat the food and coffee on the bedside table.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, helping *Dan up.

"Oh, I was just showing Dad a trick I saw on the Internet." Dan lied, standing up. Immediately he looked up at Phil. It felt weird, being shorter than Phil again.

"Right!" Zach played along, pulling away from Phil.

"Really? Well then… It's nice to see you both getting along for once, but Zach, you need to go get ready for school, and Dan, you owe me a morning kiss."

Both Dan and Zach inwardly cringed. "Actually, I need to have a talk with Zach about something." Zach said, slowly moving closer to Dan.

"And I think Destiny needs you for something. You should go to her, Papa." Dan said, hugging himself to keep from reaching out to show Phil some form of physical affection.

It felt so weird not calling Phil by his name, like reading out one of those creepy Phanfics where one of them had a daddy fetish. But what was worse was the fact that Dan wouldn't be able to shower Phil with the normal amounts of affection while in Zach's body. No kisses, no hugs, not even cuddles on the couch or shoving food in his mouth. It'd be taken as incredibly weird.

Phil looked a bit confused, but left anyway to see if Destiny in fact needed his help with something.

"Thank you. Now, what's the plan?" Zach asked after Phil was out of earshot.

"First, we need to get dressed, and then… I don't know. It's a school day, and you need to go to school, but you can't because you're in my body." Dan said, sitting on the bed to think.

"Well, I could always skip today." Zach offered, willing to take any opportunity to skip school.

"With your current track record of outstanding behavior at school? Not a chance." Dan replied, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"I can't go like this. How about you go?" Zach suggested. Dan pondered for a moment, then nodded.

"That may actually work. I mean, it's one day at your school. How hard could it be?" Dan said. Zach scoffed.

"It isn't as easy as it looks, Dad. You won't last a minute." He retorted.

"Oh really? I'll bet I could survive without getting a detention. I survived my school years easy enough." Dan stated.

"Okay then, and what am I gonna do all day then?" Zach asked. Dan thought seriously for a few minutes before replying.

"You are gonna stay here, surf Tumblr, Phil asks about filming, tell him you'll get to it later. He's used to me being like that with videos, so it isn't something he'll find out of the ordinary. Now get dressed." Dan said, starting to walk out the door.

"What if he tries touching me? He did that earlier, and it is extremely uncomfortable." Zach said. Dan paused, turning back to Zach.

"This is gonna sound really weird, but try to give him affection. Nothing too serious like kissing or whatever, but just giving him hugs should hopefully be fine. I know it's strange, but you know how your papa is with me." Dan said, walking to Zach's room and getting dressed.

Zach looked through Dan's dresser drawers, pulling on a tee shirt and skinny jeans. All dark colors, as classic Dan.

As Dan pulled on a random pair of trousers and a shirt, he thought of what could have possibly caused the switch. He reached for Zach's phone on the dresser, and noticed a piece of paper lying beside it. Dan put the phone in his pocket and picked up the paper. It was the fortune from the night before. The earthquake….

Dan rushed back to Zach. "I know what caused this." He exclaimed. Zach looked curious.

"What is it then?" He asked. Dan explained about the fortune, and as crazy weird as it sounded, it seemed pretty logical.

"Okay, so after school today, we can go back to the restaurant and get switched back. For now, we just need to go through the day." Dan said

"Sounds good to me." Zach replied.

* * *

 _Next chapter we will see how the both of them fare living each other's lives. Who has it worse? Dan, trying to survive in Zach's school with the gigantic d***head douche-face that is Roy, or Zach trying to avoid the marital affections of Phil? Personally, I'd say Zach, just because the weirdly implied incest is just uncomfortable. Incest is why I really try to be careful when on the Phanfiction Tumblr page. Forgetting how weird the whole daddy kink thing is on Tumblr, the only thing that's weirder than those Phanfictions are the ones where Dan and Phil are brothers. It's just creepy, because they're not related at all, and then people are writing about them being related, and then having crazy sex somewhere. Pretty sure this is something that stemmed with the Supernatural fandom... Incest is weird enough, but writing about two guys who aren't related, and them making them related and then have sex just... It makes it even weirder. But I digress. Anyways, please review._


	4. The Day(With Zach)

_I am still alive, but holy crap have things been crazy. I've been trying to write. Albeit, sporatically, but I am trying to keep updates. I'm just all over the place now, which is weird. Also, my otp has slipped from the Phandom to a different fandom, after finding out that a friend of mine ships destiel. That isn't to say Phan is not gonna be a thing for me anymore. I'm just on a new flavor of the month, shipping wise. I do it constantly. So don't be surprised if I suddenly change my name. Actually, I am gonna do that. Also, this chapter, and the next one are focusing on how Dan and Zach's days go before they go off to see the Chinese woman. Anyways, review._

* * *

After eating a bit of breakfast, Phil drove *Zach and Lily to school while *Dan stayed at home on the Internet, since that's all either of them really could do.

Dan signed in to his computer for Zach before leaving with Phil and Lily to get to school. Zach sat at the desk in the office to try and have some space between him and Phil.

He did most of the same stuff Dan did online. Tumblr, Twitter, and YouTube. However, he was using Dan's computer, rather than his own, since it would be a bit suspicious if Phil saw *Dan using Zach's computer. After a bit, a knock came on the office door.

"I'm back, Lily and Zach are at school, and Destiny is out with friends. We're all alone in here. Wanna make good use of that time?" Zach gulped, internally shuddering at the words and his Papa's tone.

He quickly thought up an excuse women made on TV shows when they weren't in the mood. "No thanks, I think I'm getting a headache. I should lie down." Zach replied, standing up.

Phil looked a bit disappointed for a moment before flashing *Dan a smile. "Okay then, how does a cuddle sound?" Surely he couldn't deny something as innocent and nice as a cuddle, right?

Zach thought for a minute before nodding. "Okay." He really did not want to treat his papa as a lover, because that was just really weird. However, he also didn't want him finding out that he had switched bodies with his dad, because most likely they'd get locked up. So he had to just play along, but keep Papa from getting too close.

It was horribly, painfully awkward. He rested his head against Papa's chest, trying to feel comfortable, and instead just feeling like the situation was very wrong.

Phil on the other hand, took note of how tense *Dan seemed to be. "Is something wrong, Bear?" He asked.

*Dan shook his head. "No, I just…" Zach trailed off as he attempted to find a good excuse to make his Papa go away. Then, it hit him. "Do you wanna make a gaming video?"

Phil gave him a smile. "Sounds like a plan. We haven't uploaded in about a week. Maybe now would be a good time for you to show me that weird game you downloaded onto your computer."

"I guess so?" Zach replied. "Wait, forget the video. Let's just play Mario-Kart!" Surely, there was nothing more innocent than a game of Mario Kart, and it was a game he knew how to play.

"Sure, I'll go make us some popcorn and ribena. You are going down!" Phil joked, standing up and going to the kitchen.

Zach set up the game and sat down on the sofa. Phil came in a few minutes later with the snacks.

As they played, Zach wondered if Phil could tell that he was not the master Mario Kart champ that his dad was. A good answer to that would be, yes, but Phil didn't see anything alarmingly abnormal with it, based on the fact that it had been some time since they had played Mario Kart together. Phil just figured that *Dan wasn't on his game.

After Phil won against him 2-1, *Dan stood up. "All or nothing!"

Phil looked up at him, slightly startled by the outburst. That was a statement that he had never heard *Dan say at all. No matter now violently competitive, he would never pull the pitiful "All or nothing." card. That was Phil's thing.

"Okay…? One more game, but we should have some sort of thing for the winner." Phil replied.

"Like?" Zach asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"The loser must give the winner a massage."

During the final game, Zach said nothing, focusing solely on the game. Even Phil seemed to be taking it more seriously.

Just when Phil was in the middle of the last lap, Zach elbowed the controller out of Phil's hands., overtaking him and passing the finish line. "You little cheater. That calls for forfeit! You cheated." Phil said, placing his hands on *Dan's shoulders and pushing him down onto the sofa.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!" Immediately Phil jumped away, as if he had been burned.

"What's wrong, Bear?" He asked, looking at *Dan, his expression a mix between confusion and concern.

"I need to go." Zach said, getting up and going out the door. Leaving Phil stood in the lounge, confused and quite concerned.

* * *

 _I'd say poor Zach, and also poor Phil. Not just in the fic. xD I heard about his deal with the contact lense. This is why I wear glasses. Well that, and I also don't like the idea of putting a piece of plastic over my eyeball. Please review._


	5. The Day(With Dan)

_Wow it's been a while. Sorry I haven't been updating much. My high school career has been by far the most stressful out of ALL of the years I've been in school put together. And knowing how stressed I've felt in previous years of school, that is a lot of stress. But don't worry about me, I'm fine. Also, I am diligently working on two separate secret projects. One of whicj I will give away right now, because it's too exciting to keep to myself. I am creating a monster. The phanfic is still a work in progress, but I do know what I'm doing, and I have a couple of friends IRL looking over it to make sure it looks nice. I do need a name for the monster. Atm, I've just been calling him Eddy, but that won't do at all. Was debating on if I should call him Alastair. What do you guys think? Please review._

* * *

Dan walked into the school, thankful that Zach had told him his class schedule before he left. He looked up when he noticed Breanna walking towards him. Zach had not given him much information on how to interact with Zach's friends, so Dan decided to base it on what he knew.

"So, how bad did you get it last night?" She asked, leaning in for a kiss. *Zach inwardly cringed, but leaned in and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek.

" _This isn't technically cheating, because I'm not in my own body."_ He thought to himself, before remembering that she had just asked him a question.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Your fight with Roy yesterday. How bad did your dad drill you this time?" Breanna asked, looking slightly confused.

"Oh! Yeah, no worse than usual. We argued for a bit and then…" He trailed off, trying to figure if he was explaining himself as Zach would.

"I have told you time and time again to just let it go! Roy is not worth getting in trouble over, and yet you two still fight. And I know it was to defend me, but you need to stop!" Emma snapped as she walked up to them.

"I know, and I am gonna try, but he just gets under my skin." *Zach replied.

"You are such an idiot! I'm not even gonna be surprised if your dad decides to ground you for the rest of your life at this point. Can you not go a week without getting into another bloody fight with that creep?" Clara stated, Zach's other friends right behind her.

"What did your dad say?" Grant asked.

Dan thought for a few moments before replying. "He was too mad about the Roy thing for me to be able to ask about filming."

"We have no hope. Zach got into a fight with Roy again. No way he'll let you go for filming." Clara said.

"I say he was asking for it. That jerk always does." Grant replied.

"I'll handle my dad." *Zach replied. Dan wondered if perhaps he was being too harsh on Zach. He figured he'd work things out when they got switched back.

" _But what if you don't get switched back in time for the filming to be done?"_ He thought to himself. Dan brushed the thought away, telling himself they'd be back to their proper bodies before then.

The rest of the morning went by pretty smoothly despite Dan really not knowing much about Zach's teachers and their methods. Mainly, he just went by and tried to not call much attention to himself and stay out of sight.

That all changed when he went to lunch. Dan went into the lunch line, got some food, and then found Zach's friends to sit with them. Unfortunately, he was so busy focusing on getting to them that he never saw the student near Roy stick their foot out in front of him, causing him to trip and fall flat on his face.

Grant got immediately to his feet to help *Zach up. Dan waved off Grant, standing up on his own and brushing himself off.

"Better watch out queer baby. These floors like to reach up and grab you if you're not careful." Roy sneered. It felt so strange actually seeing the way he harassed Zach. In fact, it kind of reminded Dan of his school days a bit.

He sat the now messy tray on the table. "What's the matter Roy? Did mummy and daddy not give you enough hugs and kisses when you were little? And you being a bully is your way of dealing with the hurt?" Dan sassed, smirking slightly.

Roy's jaw dropped, and he began sputtering incoherently, looking like a fish out of water. "You know, I heard that people who have two daddies usually end up becoming sex toys for them." Roy said when he finally could speak.

That wiped the smirk right from Dan's face, and his jaw twitched. The entire cafeteria grew silent, curious to see what would happen. In two steps, Dan had hoisted Roy up out of his seat and thrown him onto the ground.

"You shut your bloody mouth right now! At least I don't pick on people for things that they can't change about themselves! You're nothing but a pathetic little child, and I feel sorry for you."

Roy sat up, pouncing on *Zach's legs and knocking him over. Grant, Josh, Breanna, and Clara stood up immediately, along with a few of Roy's cronies.

Dan acted on his instincts, fighting back. Both Grant and Josh jumped in to help, as did Roy's cronies on the other end. The rest of the cafeteria had erupted into chants of, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

By the time Clara and Breanna made it back with a teacher, despite Dan never seeing them leave, all he could taste was blood, and his face hurt. Without even looking, he knew that Roy didn't look much better.

As they walked to the office, Dan began thinking that school was about the same as it had been when he was in school. How could he have forgotten about the giant d-bags that he had dealt with on a daily basis?

* * *

 _You know, when I was writing out Dan and Roy's altercation, I actually ended up going back to the And Baby Makes Three series. I recalled how much of a sore spot it is for Dan to have his children called sex toys and freaks, and went with it. Of course, Dan wasn't so much the person to go on the attack for being called a freak for being a carrier as Phil. As I can recall, Phil actually punched a guy right in the face for saying that Dan belonged in a brothel or science lab, away from "normal people," whatever the fluff that even means. Although I will say, the new fad going around with age-gender-identification is just wrong. I find it slightly creepy that a guy who is old enough to be my dad can identify as a 6 year old girl, and then parents will let him play with their young daughters. That entire situation just makes me feel dirty for just being aware of its existence. Anyways, review._


	6. School Call&A Suspicious Phil

_Merry belated Christmas. I've been all over the place. I had a fun christmas. Got the entire set of Supernatural from season 1 to 10, a poster with my angel Castiel on it, a tee shirt with one of Castiel's first quotes on it, a pair of earbuds with the words Jerk and Bitch from Supernatural, a pair of socks with pentacles and devil's traps, a necklace with dean's car, ruby's knife, angel wing, and a devil's trap, a button with bobby and then one of the pentacle, and some of those Pop bobbleheads of Dean, alternate universe Misha, Leviathan Cas, and the 10th doctor from Doctor Who. As well as a lot of candy in my stocking along with some knickknacks and a knife that looks like a bullet. And my grandma got me some nerdy socks Phil would be proud of. Two of the pairs had kittens, and one was covered in cupcakes. And speaking of which, I found out from my mum that I'm more like Phil than I realize. Evidently I'm a crazy magnet. Who knew? Anyways, I'll try to update more often, but a very close friend of mine and I recently broke things off, and I'm still pretty bummed over it. You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine. In fact, writing actually might help. Hope all of you had a good Christmas, or whatever you celebrate. I like to avoid saying happy holidays and the like because I prefer to stay as far away from being politically correct as possible. Because I can't stand political correctness. Pet peeve of mine actually. Anyways, review._

* * *

Zach was just walking down the street when his dad's phone rang in his pocket. It was the school. He pondered it for a minute before answering.

"Is this a parent or guardian of Zach Howell-Lester?" the secretary at the school asked. Zach felt a small smirk creep over his features.

"Yes, this is Dan Howell-Lester. Why? What happened with Zach? Is he okay?" Zach asked, trying to keep the amusement from his tone.

"Oh, he's fine, but there was a physical altercation a little bit ago and we would like to talk to you and your husband if that would be alright." Zach cringed at the word 'husband' feeling uncomfortable at someone referring to his papa as his husband, even though he technically was, being that he was in his dad's body.

"I'll be there in a few. Thank you for calling." Zach said, The secretary said her goodbyes and hung up.

He went to get into the car, but realized that he didn't have the keys. Zach sighed, walking back into the house. He smirked to himself, and chuckled.

"I knew it! I knew he couldn't last!" He laughed to himself. Phil walked in, looking a bit confused, so Zach quickly shifted his expression to more annoyed and agitated.

"Knew what? Dan, what's going on?" Phil asked.

"Do you know where the keys are? I need to go to the school and get Zach." Zach replied. Phil dug into his pocket, pulling out the car keys. However, when Zach went to grab them from Phil, he held them away from him.

"Bear, what's going on? You've been acting a bit weird today…" Phil said.

"Come on Pa-Phil, I don't have time for this. I need to go get him right now."Zach stated. Phil looked from *Dan to the keys before nodding.

"I'm driving. We'll get him together, since I have a feeling the principal is gonna wanna talk to us about his behavior." Phil decided, re-pocketing the keys and walking out. Zach followed, feeling slightly panicky while Phil unlocked the doors..

How would they be able to get switched back with papa right there? "You don't have to do that, I'm more than capable of handling the principal, and besides, maybe Zach's behavior is justified."

Phil's hand froze on the car door handle. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my husband? That's the same argument I use on you to not be so harsh with Zach."

"Well maybe I've decided to finally start taking your advice." *Dan retorted, getting into the car after Phil.

"Well I'm more scared than impressed that you're actually listening to me." Phil replied, starting up the car and going on their way to the school.

"Maybe I should listen to you more often. I don't know if I do that enough. Like, what is one thing you want that I could give you? Something that you want specifically from me that you want more than anything." The expression on Phil's face told Zach that he had severely overstepped and Phil was getting very suspicious.

"Bear, are you seriously feeling okay? Is something wrong?" Phil asked worriedly, glancing over to *Dan.

"No, I'm fine. I've just been doing a little bit of thinking lately and I figured I'd ask if I could do anything for you or something like that." Zach said, grabbing Phil's hand in an attempt to soothe him somewhat.

Phil pulled away almost coldly. "I'd like the truth, if that's okay. Because obviously if nothing was wrong, you'd know that you're the only thing I've ever wanted, and I am the most happy that I have ever felt, simply because I have you and our kids in my life. And I have loved you since the moment I saw you at that train station. Even through all of what life throws our way, I still love you. And nothing will ever change that."

*Dan's eyes widened. Zach had never seen his papa look so emotional when talking about his dad. This was a side of him that Zach, his sisters, and even all of Dan and Phil's fans had never even gotten a glimpse of. Sure, Zach had seen his papa mad, sad, and even a bit lovey, but he had never seen him in an unkempt emotional state that was a mix of all three. It was a little unnerving.

"I want nothing more than to give you that truth, but it's really best that I don't." Phil opened his mouth as if he were about to give a response, but quickly shut it, a serious expression on his face.

Once at the school, Phil got out of the car and slammed the door shut before *Dan even got his seatbelt off. By the time he did get that done, Phil was already at the door waiting for him to catch up.

"We'll talk later. Right now, we need to deal with Zach, again." Phil's tone made Zach feel almost sick. What must the situation look like to his papa? All the secrecy and borderline isolation from Phil. He must be having dozens of scenarios in his head.

Right before they made it to the office doors, Zach grabbed Phil and pulled him close. It felt very uncomfortable, but he knew it could help ease Phil's worries. "Trust me, it isn't what you think." *Dan murmured into Phil's ear.

Zach moved to pull away, but Phil held on tight. "That really doesn't help, Bear. We can talk after we get Zach home though." Phil replied, though his tone sounded slightly defeated.

The office doors opened and the secretary walked out. "Hello-Oh, am I interrupting something?" Zach took that moment to pull away.

"No, it's fine." Phil said, walking inside with *Dan.

* * *

 _So this chapter kinda got away from me when I was writing, I sorta forgot about Freaky Friday. Which personally, I'm happy for. In the movie, the mother's boyfriend never noticed because he didn't know her well enough to tell what was normal. He knew something was off about the mother's behavior, but couldn't question. In this case, Phil has known Zach since he was growing inside of Dan's body. And he knows Dan intimately enough, being with him since Dan was about 18, and he isn't an idiot(even though people just love portraying him like a moronic child who hides behind mama's skirts when someone is mean to him and can't take care of himself. That really pisses me off btw. He's almost 29 bloody years old, and he was living by himself just fine before Dan moved in. Hell, he was helping Dan do normal adult tasks when he didn't know how to do it. And people honestly think he needs Dan holding his hand for things?) But I digress. I just figured to change it up a bit, since I'm sure Phil would notice the odd behavior. He just wouldn't know what's going on._


	7. Punishments&Sassing The Principal

_Happy New Year. I'm so much closer to reaching graduation, which I still don't feel is real at all. I have spent my first days in this lovely new year sick as a dog. I'm not joking, I woke up on New Years morning after staying up until 2, and I felt dizzy, my head hurt, and my nose was stuffed so much that I've resorted to mouth breathing. To make matters worse, I was helping my mom tidy up some in our dining room, clearing off one of her shelves while trying to stay upright. But hey, haven't been feeling like hydro pump puking on anything, so that's definitely a plus. And at the moment, my head isn't feeling like someone is jabbing at my brain with an ice pick, so there's something. I've had this chapter finished almost since the last was finished, I've just been too preoccupied to put it up.(Plus, I didn't wanna update without the next chapter at least being started on so that I could at least figure out some form of idea for it.) Anyways review, and hopefully by the time the next chapter is done, I'll stop sounding like Darth Vader and get back to feeling joyful and happy._

* * *

They both walked into the principal's office where *Zach was sat in a chair between two empty seats. The instant Dan and Zach made eye contact, Zach gave him a smug grin. When Phil gave him a confused look, Zach dropped the grin, sitting next to *Zach. Phil sat on the other side, placing a hand on *Zach's shoulder.

"I am going to assume it's another thing with Roy, so you can just tell us his punishment, and we'll be on our way." *Dan stated.

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple this time, Mr. Howell-Lester." Zach's principal replied.

"Why not? You've never had any problems with doing it before. In fact, you seem to enjoy pinning all blame and punishment on him very quickly. What makes this situation any different?" *Dan said.

*Zach leaned slightly into the contact from Phil, looking over at *Dan. It was a bit amusing to watch himself whip some classic Dan sass on the principal.

"Zach, what are you doing?" Phil asked, causing Dan to jump slightly. He stood up.

"Can I say something?" *Zach asked.

"Sure, let's hear what happened." *Dan said. And so, Dan explained exactly what had happened from one of Roy's buddies tripping him all the way to what led to the fight.

"So you laid your hands on him first?" The principal said.

"Is that all you heard from that?! He basically said that all children from carriers are sex toys, not to mention the fact that he constantly calls me queer baby, and makes fun of my friends. I'd call that harassment at it's finest. So I am technically in the right by fighting back. You can dish out any sort of punishment on me for just defending myself and my friends, but in the long run, it isn't gonna accomplish anything because I am not the problem."

"Zach, will you please leave the room for a bit while I discuss this with your parents?" Zach's principal said.

"Fine." *Zach stated, walking out.

"I'm sorry, but you better tell us that Roy is gonna end up in more trouble than Zach for that little comment he made about carriers." Phil said, looking quite angry.

"Roy is already being dealt with. I just want to focus on Zach." The principal replied, though by his expression and tone, it was utter bs.

"I want to know what Roy's punishment was, right now." Phil's expression was one of an extremely infuriated man.

"We are still working on handling R-"

"You're not gonna punish him, are you?" *Dan asked, feeling really annoyed, but not surprised.

"I didn't say that-"

"If that is the case, then we'll just be taking our son home, and he'll be back monday as usual. Because obviously, if you were planning on punishing Zach, but not Roy, who was the instigator and always has been, then that would just be very silly of you. And also, if you did try to pull that kind of stunt, we'd have to take legal action, which you'd have no chance of winning. So your choices are to either punish both of them, or neither. I'll leave that up to you. Have a good day." *Dan said, standing up and walking out.

Inwardly, Zach was at a mix of glee for standing up and defending himself, and shock that he actually did that.

"I'm actually impressed. I heard that. Very passive aggressive, but still very much me." Dan said, smiling and nodding. Phil came out not two seconds later.

"So Zach is suspended until wednesday. We'll take Zach home, and then we need to talk."

"Actually, I'm starving. Can we at least grab some food first?" *Zach asked.

"Sure. Dragon Buffet sound good, Phil?" *Dan said. Phil looked incredibly confused, but agreed that they definitely needed some food.

* * *

 _By the way, I apologize for the fact that these chapters are not as long as they could be. I really am trying to get this done. Because I have so many cool new fics I'd like to start putting out(And I'd rather not start any new ones until my current project is finished, because I have learned from Redphanqueen. xD Jk). One of which is gonna be a Supernatural fic, since that was part of my resolution. As well as begin exercising more after my stupid cold goes away. I ate some chicken noodle soup before putting this out, so hopefully that should help._


	8. Dragon Buffet Again

_Holy crap it's been insane. I had a bit of a meltdown on Wednesday(before watching Supernatural) and it felt eerily similar to Dan's freakout before he dropped out of university. But it was only partially due to me feeling like I had a lack in a sense of where I'm going with my life at the moment and closer to my low self esteem. However, after a lengthy discussion with my mom, and some good advice, I'm starting to actually see how little looks matter, and appreciate inner beauty. Because if you're a ten on the outside and only a three on the inside, you're still just a three. Anyways, enough of me prattering on, please review._

* * *

Once at the Dragon Buffet, Dan and Zach looked at each other, silently trying to figure out how to inconspicuously get to Mei-Lin and get themselves back to their respective bodies. Thankfully for them, Phil took care of that by excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Which left Dan and Zach to find Mei-Lin.

And being that Ling-Shi always took care of Dan and Phil's table whenever they were there, it was easy enough to get her attention.

"Do you want the lunch special?" She asked them, smiling brightly.

"Actually, we were wondering if we could speak to your mother, Mei-Lin. See, this morning we sort of woke up…" *Zach started, trailing off.

"... Different. Like, not ourselves More like… each other." *Dan finished. Instead of looking confused, Ling-Shi looked shocked. Her eyes widened and she backed up.

"Excuse me. Mama!" She called out, rushing to find her mother. Ling-Shi came back a few minutes later with Mei-Lin.

Mei-Lin took one look at Dan and Zach, and made a move to turn around and run. However, with one stern callback and a disapproving look, she paused. Mei-Lin began arguing with Ling-Shi in Chinese, Mei-Lin looking more like a petulant child than an elderly Chinese woman, and Ling-Shi resembling a frustrated parent lecturing their child.

After a few minutes, Ling-Shi turned back to Dan and Zach with an expression of sympathy and almost regret.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything to help. You two have to fix this yourself." She said.

"How are we supposed to fix this?" Dan asked.

"Listen to the fortune. Take the message to heart and mean it, then you get swapped back, no big deal." Ling-Shi replied in a comforting tone.

As they ate lunch, both Dan and Zach were silently brainstorming of how they were gonna get themselves swapped back while Phil attempted to make small talk.

"YouTube is holding a party for us older Youtubers next Friday. It's from 8 to 12."

"That sounds nice." *Zach blurted out without realizing. Upon seeing the odd look Phil was giving, *Dan spoke up.

"Yeah, a bunch of us old folks in the same place sounds like a great idea. I'm in."

"Good, because I've already said that we're going." Phil said.

*Zach then realized something very serious that was going on the exact same day, and tapped *Dan on the arm.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Phil looked up. When *Dan nodded and they got up to walk towards the bathrooms, he stood and grabbed them both by the wrists.

"You know I am glad that the two of you are able to be in the same room without it turning into a shouting match, and that you've been getting along so well recently, but something is going on, and I'd like it very much if you weren't being so bloody secretive about it." Phil said, his northern accent coming out.

They both sat down, and Phil released their wrists. "I was just gonna see if Dad would reconsider his decision of not letting me go to the park on friday to film." *Zach stated, looking at *Dan.

*Dan gave him a slightly confused look before realizing what that meant, and he stared back as if asking, "Seriously?" before actually saying. "I'll think about it."

* * *

 _So, I'm in an actual good mood today. Someone sent me a PM earlier today, regarding I'm Your Biggest Phan, and it made me feel incredibly happy. I won't say much, since I wanna wait a bit before saying anything else. Just know I'm not unhappy at the moment, and I'll work on updating this a lot quicker. Please review._


End file.
